Le Jardin des murmures
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un moment hors du temps, loin de la foule et des regards. Un moment à deux, à jouer la plus belle des mélodies, dans le silence.


**Note d'auteur** **: Voici un texte que j'ai écrit en 1h, pendant une Nuit d'HPF. J'avais choisi le thème "Silence".**

 **C'est le premier lemon que j'écris sur Drago et Asteria (oui j'écris Asteria, je n'arrive définitivement pas à me faire à l'orthographe désormais canonique de** ** _L'Enfant maudit_** **, Asteria est un Titanide, donc un personnage mythologique comme Daphné, là où Astoria... ben c'est une chaîne d'hôtels xD). J'ai pas mal écrit sur ces deux personnages, leur rencontre, la relation qui se crée entre eux, et je me suis beaucoup attachée à la Asteria que j'ai imaginée, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas osé jusque-là la mettre dans une situation érotique, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça. Et puis là, leur duo s'est imposé à moi, et finalement ça m'a beaucoup plu d'écrire cette petite scène d'amour**

 **Texte écrit en 1h, et non retouché, donc il y a probablement des maladresses (j'en ai vu à la relecture, des trucs qui vont trop vite, des passages que j'aurais aimé développer...) mais c'est le jeu :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

De l'air. Juste un peu d'air, elle avait besoin de respirer, rien qu'une minute. Loin de cette foule, de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait à peine et dont la présence l'étourdissait.

Asteria ouvrit la porte du jardin d'hiver du manoir Malefoy, et la referma aussitôt derrière elle, le souffle court. Un peu de silence, enfin… Elle entendait toujours les voix des invités, mais elles étaient étouffées – Narcissa Malefoy avait dû enchanter cette porte pour qu'elle laisse passer le moins de sons possible, et Asteria lui en état infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle traversa la grande véranda et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. En ce mois de décembre, le jardin d'hiver n'avait jamais si bien porté son nom. Tandis qu'au dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons, elle pouvait apprécier le spectacle bien au chaud, entourée d'une végétation luxuriante, de plantes d'espèces encore inconnues pour elle mais qu'elle rêvait d'apprendre.

Elle eut un sursaut et fit volte-face en entendant la porte qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrir, mais se détendit en reconnaissant son futur mari. Il paraissait soucieux.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Je t'ai vue quitter la réception comme si tu avais un Quintaped aux trousses…

— J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu, le rassura Asteria avec un sourire. Toute cette foule…

— Oui, j'aurais bien aimé y couper moi aussi… soupira Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

Depuis la disgrâce de Lucius Malefoy, et de leur nom plus généralement, c'était la première fois que Drago relançait cette tradition mondaine d'inviter plusieurs familles de l'aristocratie sorcière pour une réception quelques jours avant Noël. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents travaillaient au Ministère, et cela lui permettrait peut-être d'obtenir des contacts et renforcer des affinités qui lui seraient utiles pour la suite de sa carrière.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux retenus par une épingle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

— Tu sens merveilleusement bon, murmura-t-il. Et cette robe…

Il effleura à peine le tissu fluide sur sa hanche, mais ce simple contact fit frissonner Asteria. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, exposant plus largement sa nuque à ses baisers.

— On ne peut pas faire ça ici, soupira-t-elle. Tes invités…

— Crois-moi, ils n'ont pas besoin que je sois là pour profiter du buffet, répondit-il en attrapant plus fermement le tissu de sa robe qu'il commença à remonter le long de ses jambes.

Asteria se retourna vivement face à lui et croisa son regard. Il était plus sombre que jamais, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite en voyant le noir de sa pupille envahir le gris de ses iris.

— Drago, imagine si quelqu'un rentrait ici… murmura-t-elle tout en jouant avec le premier bouton de sa robe noire qu'il portait divinement bien.

Drago sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur la porte qui s'illumina brièvement.

— Voilà, murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui fit dangereusement s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque d'Asteria. Plus de danger…

— Et si quelqu'un nous entendait ? souffla-t-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à effleurer la bouche de Drago de ses lèvres.

Elle entendit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et sourit. Aussitôt, Drago prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Asteria glissa ses bras autour de son cou, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne.

— Il faudra rester très silencieux alors… dit-il en se détachant brièvement d'elle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Asteria rompit le baiser, et s'empressa de déboutonner la robe noire de Drago. Les boutons d'argent glissaient entre ses doigts fébriles, mais elle finit par en venir à bout, tandis qu'il embrassait ses épaules dénudées de leurs bretelles blanches.

La robe de Drago tomba au sol dans un bruissement léger, et Asteria se recula un peu pour admirer son futur mari à moitié nu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la vue, déjà Drago avait relevé sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches et glissé une main entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Asteria serra les dents pour réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'il se mit à la caresser. Oh, par les neuf muses, c'était tellement divin…

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses doigts se faisant de plus en plus entreprenants. Lors d'une caresse plus appuyée, Asteria ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres et elle le sentit sourire. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas, mais Asteria se détacha de lui, le temps de souffler un brûlant « Toi… ».

Alors Drago lui retira complètement sa robe, la laissant nue face à lui. Il y avait longtemps que cette situation ne la gênait plus, bien au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand elle croisait son regard tandis qu'il la contemplait, ne cachant pas son désir, son envie d'elle.

Asteria lui retira les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait et le poussa dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Dès qu'il s'y fut assis, elle le rejoignit, calant ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Et tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, sa poitrine, elle le guida en elle et se laissa descendre le long du sexe de son amant. Elle reprit aussitôt ses lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qu'il ne put retenir, et sentit ses mains agripper ses hanches, avant qu'il ne la fasse lentement monter et descendre sur lui.

Il libéra une de ses hanches pour venir doucement caresser le point de jonction entre leurs deux corps, et Asteria crispa aussitôt ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'avait fait s'arrêter si près du but tantôt qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour venir…

Les jambes tremblantes, elle continuait à danser contre lui, la chaleur montait au creux de ses reins. Brusquement, Drago accentua sa caresse, et Asteria se cambra, prise de tremblements incontrôlables, la tête rejetée en arrière. Drago plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, et elle le sentit venir en elle quelques instants après, la bouche plaquée contre son cou, la serrant contre lui à la briser.

Si quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté les avait entendus, cela leur était bien égal. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, Asteria se laissa tomber contre le torse de Drago, tandis qu'il murmurait des « je t'aime » à son oreille, comme une douce litanie.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ;)**


End file.
